You Know I Still Love You
by smiley-twilight
Summary: Taykor invites Miley to come with her to the Jonas Brother's 3D concert premiere... but Miley doesn't want to... And what is up with Justin?


"Hey Taylor! What's up?" Miley said picking up her sidekick.

"Not much… I just got back from picking up my dress that I'm wearing to the Jonas Brothers Concert in 3D premiere next week."

"Is it something that'll make Joe cry?" Miley teased.

"You could say so," Taylor laughed. "But that's not why I called you."

"What's up?"

"Umm… Miley… you can say no if you want… but it would mean a lot to me if… oh… I don't know how to say this… if you could…"

"Tay! Just spit it out!"

"Will you come with me to the premiere next week?" Taylor blurted out.

Miley sat there in silence. What was she supposed to say? That she couldn't go because her ex would be there and she didn't want to see him. She had too do it sometimes because of commitments, but if it was up to her – she would NOT see him. And if he wanted to see her he could just type in her name into Google.

"Miles?" Taylor whispered. "It's okay… I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry, Taylor," Miley said. "I'm not invited…"

"Okay," Taylor sighed. She'd just invited her, but she knew Miley was trying to think up an excuse and that was the best she could come up with in 5 seconds. And she didn't really want to go and see Joe either, but oh well…

"I'll talk to you later," Taylor said as she hung up. Miley threw her phone onto her bed and fell onto her comfy sofa with a groan. She hated saying no to her friends – especially when she could tell that they needed her. And she knew that Taylor wouldn't ask her that unless she really needed a loved one to be there and give her some moral support, but how could Miley turn up there? Demi would probably be there – as well as Selena – the new Jonas girlfriend. She groaned as she got under the covers and turned out the lights. It was going to be a long night…..

The next day, Miley sat in her car with Mandy beside her. They had the radio on and were singing along to Fly on the Wall which was on the radio at the top of their lungs! The song ended and the host's voice started.

"Miley – I have to admit it – that song rocks!" Mandy laughed as she turned it down.

"Thanks Mandy – but you've already said that like 1800 times!" Miley smiled.

"So – what did you say to Taylor?" Mandy asked. They had been talking about the conversation on the phone just before Miley's name had been mentioned on the radio.

Miley sighed as she took a left.

"I didn't say anything at first and she understood, but I felt so friggin' bad! So I said that I wasn't invited – though it was her premiere too and she had just invited me! Lame excuse!"

Mandy sighed as she looked out of the window.

"Taylor's so awesome! I still don't understand why Joe would do that too her!"

"Exactly!" Miley agreed. "He always seemed like such a sweet guy! Who would never break someone's heart!"

"We used to have so much fun with him goofing off all over the place!"

"Yeah –he was really like a big brother to me. I loved him so much," Miley said quietly.

"But you don't love him anymore?" Mandy asked so quietly that only Miley could hear, even though they were the only ones in the car and the windows were shut.

Miley just sighed as she parked in the car park of Paty's.

"He doesn't care does he?" she sighed.

She stepped out of the car and Mandy followed. As soon as they shut the doors, a swarm of paparazzi came up too them and started snapping away and trying to start conversations. Miley smiled and answered happily, being her sweet self, who never left anybody see how she felt – especially not the paparazzi!

They got inside and sat down at the table at the back, far away from any windows or eavesdropping paparazzi.

"What should we do today?" Mandy asked.

"One sec – I got a text," Miley said. She took out her sidekick and looked at the screen.

"Hey Miles! How are you? I'm comin up 2 LA soon – nd I miss u so much! Been hearing rumours of u and a certain Jonas… a curly haired one… and Selena… and kisses…

Brandi xo"

"What the heck!" Mandy exclaimed. She quickly passed the phone to Mandy who read the message with her eyes opening bigger and bigger with each word.

"Call someone and find out!" they both exclaimed and started speeding down their address books.

"Emily!" Miley said down the phone.

"I was wondering when you'd call!" Emily laughed. As soon as Miley ever heard gossip like that she tended to call Emily for some reason. Maybe it was because she had been her first friend in the entertainment industry and the first one she could turn to though all off the criticism. But whatever it was, it didn't really matter, because Miley knew that she could always rely on Emily to tell her the rumours in the papers.

"Emily, what's the latest?" Miley said.

"Well… there's rumours that you're the future Mrs. Nick Jonas again and that Selena is writing a new song which she's trying to make bigger than 7 things and that Justin's annoyed big time and there are pictures of you and Nick Jonas kissing."

Miley paused.

"But there have already been pictures of me and Nick kissing on the Internet."

"Not with your new hairstyle," Emily answered.

"What!" Miley exclaimed. "Photoshop!"

"Yep! But honestly Miley – they look so real! If I didn't know you and I was just some fan, I would believe them."

"Hopefully my true fans will believe me when I tell them the truth. There is no more Niley!" Miley sighed.

"Yeah – but I'm sure that all Niley fans will be happy! Even if it is just gossip!" Emily said happily.

Miley couldn't help but let out a giggle. She knew the truth about whose fan Emily was – Niley's! She loved Miley with Nick and had been so annoyed when she had found out that Nick and Selena were dating secretly – just like Miley and Nick had! Miley remembered her spitting the word 'Nelena!' down the phone. The quote that she'd said suddenly travelled through her head.

"Nelena! More like Sick! You know – S from Selena and ick from Nick!"

"I'll talk to you later Em!" Miley laughed. "Love you! Bye!"

Mandy was also putting her phone down.

"Who'd you speak to?" Miley asked.

"Laura" Mandy replied. Laura was also one of the beach girls and one of Mandy's closest friends.

"Did you find out everything?" Miley asked.

"Yeah," Mandy replied. "I can't even believe some of the crap they come with!"

"Oh well. There's nothing I can do," Miley said as she began to sip her drink.

"Where is Justin?" Mandy asked with a cheeky grin.

"Don't ask," Miley groaned. Recently he had been spending so much time with her that even she was getting fed up with him! "He called me last nigh and said that he's picking me up so that we can go to the studio at around noon, which is why I wanted you to get to me so quick!"

"I bet he's sitting at home with Tish and talking about how the future is looking good for him," Mandy laughed.

Miley grinned. "Well, as I don't want to go to the studio with him today, what should we do?"

"SHOPPING!" they both screamed together causing some other customers to look over at them and smile. They finished up and left hopping back into the car and driving off towards their destination.

"OMG! Miley – look at that dress!" Mandy gasped. Mandy turned around and saw the most beautiful dress ever. (Imagine the dress that Miley wore to the AMA's this year on her birthday.)

"Wow!" Miley said. "Let's go in!" she smiled and the pair of them walked into the shop and straight over to the dress…

TWO DAYS LATER

Mandy was going through the drive-way in McDonald's. Miley was with Justin at the studio and Mandy felt like a Filet-O-Fish and some fries. Suddenly, a familiar looking car was behind her and waiting for her to move so that they could also order. Mandy looked to see who was driving.

"Oh my Jonas!" she grinned as she started driving. She pulled over when she saw Joe step out of the car and wave to her. She waved back and he walked over to the car. She rolled down the passenger seat window and looked into those familiar eyes.

"Hey," Mandy smiled.

"Hi!" Joe replied. "Mind if I sit down?" he asked.

"Go ahead," Mandy replied and he opened the seat and sat down.

"How are you?" he asked. It had been a while since they'd had a real conversation, unlike when Nick and Miley were going out and they used to talk to each other all of the time like brother and sister. Today, Joe had seen her and he didn't really know why but he felt like coming out and talking to her, like in the old days.

"I'm okay," Mandy said. "You?"

"I've been better," Joe replied, sighing. "How's my baby sister?"

Mandy smiled. It was so sweet and awesome to hear that Joe still thought of Miley as his baby sister, despite the distance.

"She's great! Her career's going great and she's just got such an awesome life!" Mandy smiled thinking of her best friend. "How are Nick and Kevin?"

"They're okay. Actually, they're in the car there with the girls ordering some food."

"What girls?" Mandy asked turning around to see.

"Demi and Selena."

"So I see that Selena knows that those rumours were ridiculous – right?" Mandy grinned.

"Yeah. She just laughed them off."

"Does she hate me?" Mandy asked softly.

"No! And neither does Demi."

"Does she hate Miley?"

"Hate's a strong word, Mandy," Joe frowned.

"So she really doesn't like her?"

"I wouldn't put it like that. She's a huge fan! Whenever we're sitting there, you can hear all of Miley's song coming out of her iPod at full volume!"

"What does Nick say to that?" Mandy grinned.

"Nothing. Not even when 7 things is on," he grinned back. He turned around and saw that the others were waiting for him.

"I'd better get going," he said getting up. "It was nice to see you."

"Yeah. Thanks for coming and having a chat. It was awesome! And I'll tell Miley that you really do still care about your baby sister." She smiled.

"Does she really think that I don't care about her any more?" Joe asked shocked.

Mandy hesitated.

"No!" Joe said. "I want you to tell her that I love her and I care about her so much."

"I think that you should tell her yourself," Mandy smiled. "It'll mean much more. See you around."

And with that she drove of, munching on hot French fries.

Miley was sitting in her bedroom. Tomorrow was the premiere. And she had made a decision…


End file.
